


惊蛰曲

by holicccccc



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18040796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holicccccc/pseuds/holicccccc





	惊蛰曲

微雨众卉新，一雷惊蛰始。

王晰是被轰鸣雷响吵醒的，醒来的时候客厅已经黑漆漆一片，睡过去这几个小时里一个梦也没有，记忆也还只停留在睡去前的曲谱上。他开屏幕看一眼时间又按熄光亮，现在晚上八点半，高杨没有来短信和电话跟他讲不回家，估计小朋友应该还在回来的路上。王晰把铺在毯子上的谱子叠好搁在旁边，闭上眼只剩下落地窗外的雨声在他耳边立体回荡。滴答滴答，打在栏杆上的雨声敲起他听觉里的三角铁，让人实在没有想起身的念头，王晰突然想起他小男朋友来。  
高杨是最不喜欢下雨的，他总嫌弃下雨的日子里湿哒哒的衣服难干，夜里雨声一大起来根本不能睡觉。为了不让小朋友在旁边瞎闹，王晰只能把新鲜炒好的鲜笋往高杨嘴里送，终止他的有理有据。

“小朋友就是不懂情调”  
“我最近刚学的，鲜炒竹笋，你尝尝好吃不”  
高杨吧唧吧唧把鲜笋嚼出爽脆的声音，点点头给做饭有长进的王老师示意一点鼓励。

最近南北奔波跑了好几个活动，王晰真的是累着了，所以才会把谱子放好，毯子盖好，眼睛闭好，又睡了半个小时。他是被吻醒的，半意识地和架自己身上的人接吻，期间还有两三滴混杂少年汗水的液滴垂落额头上。对方急促地呼吸吐出的一圈圈热熏的蒸汽沿着他的嘴角给整个脸庞升温，王晰被熏得难受才睁开眼。见到他醒过来，高杨才跟他拉开距离，但还是保持在触手可及的一尺之距。王晰见他衬衫都被湿了一大片，加之小孩子此刻在夹在凉椅上还气喘吁吁，想都不用想这只羔羊一定是刚从雨里莽撞着回来。

“晰哥刚才在做什么梦啊”  
高杨拨开他八字五五开的刘海，将刘海都裸露在夜色里。

“没做梦，你快去洗澡吧，淋雨容易着凉”  
王晰正准备起身从他圈住的的臂膀里钻出来，不料直接被人搂在怀里攻陷耳垂。  
“那晰哥帮我回暖一下，好不好啊”

喂，这犯规啊，还没等王晰发出任何反对的声音就先被高杨退供着到卧室的卫生间里。高杨从身后抱着他，手不知不觉就滑进王晰的睡衣里游走，镜子前，他们都能看到手掌在布料下拱起，特别是高杨一手抓住王晰鼓起的乳尖时，还故意将手背弯成一拳头，镜像里看到的就像是王晰涨奶一样。第三年爱恋，高杨基本上把王晰这块玉石都琢磨透了，上至交友圈，下至阴茎长短都了如指掌。

“小高杨，别闹啦，你快洗澡”  
“晰哥，你脖子都红成这样了，你就不想吗”  
一阵阵潮红出卖了王晰，高杨猜，王老师身体也已经快熟透了。  
“晰哥帮我脱衣服吧”

听见小孩子得寸进尺，十几秒前被识破的王晰假装没听到，却换来高杨双手的蹂躏，肉粒被人捏来捏去而得不到进一步的抚慰，王晰一瞬间弹出想要高杨狠狠咬他乳头的下流请求。  
“行行行你别再捏呀。”  
“又不是小孩子了，还这么闹”

高杨这才放过他，像是要登台演唱一样站直了身体，眼光一直随着王晰解开纽扣，把裤链拉开，肿了一圈的性器早已经将内裤纤维濡湿。王晰抬头看见他小鹿迷糊眼神向自己投来着莫名的期望，他试探性地顺着润湿的位置舔了一圈，内裤顶起的帐篷又高了一寸。高杨顶不住王晰恶趣味的报复，一只手反手颤巍巍地扶着墙面，在毛发里的手就要将王晰的头发揉乱成一麻团。眼红一下他将王晰抱起来，将彼此都脱得干净不留衣物才推着他进了浴室。  
高杨把浴头调好高度，让它顺畅地喷洒暖和的水冲洗他们身上的泼墨情欲。只有王晰听到自己砰地一声撞在了玻璃门上，两边的乳头只有一边被高杨快乐地吃着，另一边被水流打射地发痛。高杨钳住他禁不住向上拱起的腰肢，去安抚另一边。得到纾解的王晰才慢慢从失控里慢慢找回理智，高杨抬头跟他对上眼神。

这澡是没法洗了啊。

高杨突然停下动作若有所思，等到王晰彻底清醒过来的时候高杨也关掉了水，他先出到外面拿了一条大毛巾将王晰身上的水擦干，将他包裹在毛巾里，一句话也没说就又推着王晰到房间里。太感动了，王晰心真的要快感动到快落泪了，温顺软绵绵果然是小羔羊的标签，懂得体谅自己前天在车里被他盘得花枝乱坠还没恢复过来。王晰正想回头的时候已经被摆弄在了窗前，随后贴上高杨的身体。  
明明是两具被水流打湿过的身体，相触碰的一刻又开始干燥难耐要点起烈火。

“洗完啦，想和晰哥做点正经事”  
王晰的头就抵着玻璃上，弓形跪在窗台的腿被高杨用手慢慢去撑开。惊蛰向来是乍暖乍寒，可进到他后穴的气流就只剩下冷气被温热的肠壁包裹。

“啊……唔……”

高杨一遍套弄着王晰的摇摇晃晃的囊袋，往紧致的洞里探进一根手指去撩动。一路开拓疆土，王晰的身体的忍不住往前顶，高杨总是适时将他又捞回来怀里。现在还不算晚，屋子外的高楼和路边还闪着灯，夜里照耀着王晰背部白里透红，前几天印下的吻痕已经褪去了好几个，他重新低头去造印，手指在黑暗里探索着王晰最敏感又最爱的点。

“小高杨……我难受……”  
“很快就不难受了”

高杨将湿漉漉的三手指从开开合合的洞口的掏出来，带出了一啧水迹到地上。空虚的甬洞也是覆水难收，被拓开之后只会情色妩媚向更充实的阴茎交欢。舍不得让他疼，高杨只好是放慢速度去挺入。

“王晰，别那么紧”  
“小高杨没大没小了呀”

高杨扶好他的腰不紧不慢地加快活塞运动，每一次往前操弄几乎都要顶撞到他前列腺。每碾压过每一寸内壁都在给王晰传递着兴奋，粉碎清醒。他慵懒地凹陷着腰肢，无疑是将屁股又抬高，像是美丽动人的天鹅在春日的执行着生物最神圣的交配。  
惊蛰雨是越来越大了，王晰在雨里也肆无忌惮地放声呻吟，说王晰叫床也许就亵渎了这场完美性爱，高杨心里其实更愿意说的是。

夜里王晰唱的一首惊蛰曲。

雨有多猛烈，他也在王晰身体里爱他多深，王晰甚至觉得他家小孩的性器就要把自己的下体扭曲成它的形状。他埋在王晰的身体里射精，此时王晰就快软成一滩水，栽在高杨怀里的时候还没回过起气来，毕竟也是三十几岁的人了，气力是没有小孩精力旺盛了。地面上一片淫靡，混杂着两个人缠绵的精液。

高杨捞过毯子抱着王晰坐在窗台，在霓虹灯下重复着亲吻王晰。

听听一晚惊蛰雨。

End.


End file.
